


Twitterpated

by wicked3659



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Crack, One Word Prompts, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: A Collection of one-shot fics, inspired by prompts given to me on Twitter.





	Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/gifts), [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts), [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts), [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts), [sammyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/gifts), [vejiraziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/gifts), [purajobot935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/gifts), [rovingrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rovingrobot).



> Ratings may change.  
> Trying to kick start my muse
> 
> Thanks to guntotingsciencenerd for the helpful brain cheering!
> 
> //comm speak//

Sideswipe Pranked

The trail of feathers wound its way through the Ark, causing mechs to pause in their tracks and stare, befuddled at the feathery serpent. Occasionally a breeze would pick up a handful and send them scattering into bemused Autobot faces. Those with a little time on their hands decided to follow the trail, see where it led. Even the command staff got involved, suspecting something untoward.

None were more surprised than Red Alert and Prowl to find the culprit of the wayward feather trail, standing in the medbay. Plating that had once been red was barely visible beneath the myriad of greys and whites that covered the warrior's frame.

"You got to do something, Ratchet!" arms flew up in exasperation, sending plumes of feathers up into the air, only for their unpredictable paths to find their way back to metal. "I've tried everything!"

"Stop brushing them, you're only making it worse!" Sunstreaker barked at his twin as Sideswipe attempted to claw feathers from his mouth and face, stuck there by static alone.

"But they're making me itchy," Sideswipe whined, fidgeting and pulling a rather longish feather from beneath a seam near to his interface panel. "Everywhere!" he wailed miserably.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that," Ratchet interrupted with bright amusement on his face. "Before you thought pranking was a good way to let off steam."

Sideswipe huffed, the vent of air sending more feathers swirling about his frame, sticking to him in new places as he tried, in vain, to fend himself from their staticky onslaught.

"What is going on?" Prowl asked finally, once he'd carefully quashed any ounce of amusement he might have felt.

"Oh, looks to me like good old fashioned payback," Ratchet's words rumbled through his laughter as Sideswipe kept trying to brush off the feathers and only succeeding in moving them to new parts of his frame.

"Red Alert, to Jazz, have you found the other end of the trail yet?"

//That I have, my mech and you're not going to believe whom I found, looking as pleased as punch with himself.// The op's mech's words rang with humour over the open comm line.

"Where are you?" Prowl asked, trying to maintain some professionalism in this feather ridden debacle.

//I'm standing in Percy's lab. With the smuggest looking Percy I've ever met.//

Prowl levelled a flat look at Sideswipe, who tried to shrink into his feather cocoon.

Sunstreaker simply shook his helm and folded his arms. "And you thought it would be a good idea to prank the smartest mech on base. Do you know how long you're going to be picking feathers out of your aft for? There's got to be like 1000!"

A chipper voice sounded over the comms. //Actually, there's 5643, not a particularly fancy number but it is the amount of times you have pranked me every year we have been on Earth, multiplied by 10, as we have been here for 10 years now, further multiplied by 83 which is approximately the number of Earth years in a vorn because you pranked me in the vorn prior to coming to Earth almost every deca-cycle. Not quite so arbitrary really. I have calculated for maximum dispersion throughout your frame, I do recommend not getting wet either, it will make virtually impossible to be freed without help from Ratchet. The humans have a thing called a vacuum which you could try. I happen to have one in my laboratory. However, the price for using it will be several image captures, you relinquishing your pranking king status and a spark-felt apology.//

"That's no so bad..." Sideswipe muttered sullenly.

//In front of everyone, in the rec room.// Perceptor added rather gleefully.

Even Prowl could barely suppress a smirk now. "Thank you, Perceptor," he folded his arms at Sideswipe. "Perhaps this will finally teach you a lesson."

"I highly doubt it," Sunstreaker replied, with another exasperated shake of his helm as Sideswipe tried to itch under his bumper, only to create a cloud of feathers, which rehomed themselves on his face.


End file.
